


The Dance

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Destiel Fic [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: Dean asks Lisa to the school Dance, Cas is crushed to say the least
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Fic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses

Castiel Novak stared in disdain at the small group of girls a few metres away from him who were talking about the school dance on Saturday as he stacked books onto the shelves in the library. Almost everyone had been talking about it for the past week and it was starting to get on his nerves because he had decided he was definitely not going because of a) It’s complete lack of interest to him and b) Nobody would want to go with him anyway.

“I can’t believe he still hasn’t asked me, the dance is in three days,” Lisa Braeden, royal bitch of the school, spoke loud enough for Castiel to hear from where he was. Even he was surprised at this fact, he had thought that Lisa would have had a date by the end of the day the announcement had been made that there would even be a dance.

He listened to them chatter for a few minutes before noticing they had all fallen completely silent apart from one hushed whisper of, “Here he comes,” from one of Lisa’s friends.

Curiosity overtook Castiel and he let his eyes wander to the person who had just walked through the library door. Dean Winchester. His heart jumped up into his throat, he would be lying if he said he didn’t have the biggest crush on Dean. It was stupid, they hadn’t even spoke to one another, but he was just drawn to him.

Dean swaggered over and when Castiel noticed this he quickly averted his gaze before anyone could notice. Continuing to stack shelves with more concentration than was needed, he tried to keep a straight face and keep calm. This was much easier said than done when Dean leaned against the bookshelf within an arms reach of Castiel but facing away from him and looking at the girls.

“Hey, ladies,” Dean drawled in his slight southern accent, causing the ladies (and Castiel, though no-one saw him) to blush and giggle. Castiel looked firmly at the books he was stacking, listening to various ‘Hey, Dean’s in return.

“So I was thinking we should go to the dance together on Saturday,” Dean said to Lisa, Castiel felt like someone had stabbed him in his chest and tried to block out the sounds of Lisa gladly accepting and making arrangements on when to be picked up in Dean’s impala. It was silly, he knew, but some deluded part of his brain had hoped that maybe Dean would ask him to the dance. Of course he had always known this particular dream would never have happened considering Dean was straight and had never even spoke to him.

Dean turned to leave, with a “See you later, then,” as a means of goodbye, and ran straight into Castiel. “Sorry,” they both apologised to each other, Castiel more awkward and fumbling than Dean. He kept on apologising as he knelt down and began to pick up the books that had been knocked out of his arms, “Oh my God, I am so sorry. I was in your way, this is all my fault.”

When he stood up he locked gazes with green eyes that were full of amusement. As his brain caught up and he realised that this was Dean he quickly averted his gaze and placed the books on the shelves unorganised and apologised some more.

“Nah, it’s my fault,” Dean smiled, “I totally ran into you.” Castiel looked back up into Dean’s eyes, “Are you sure?” he asked, his deep voice was hesitant. This only seemed to make Dean smile brighter and place his hand on Castiel’s shoulder, “Course, I should’ve been looking where I was going,” he shrugged. Castiel blushed lightly and looked down at the floor, tugging his sleeves over his hands- a nervous habit he had developed over the years- all he had wanted to do was talk to Dean but now he had no idea what to say.

Instead, he nodded slowly and didn’t say anything, which made the amusement flicker over Dean’s eyes again. “Well, I’ll see you around,” Castiel felt Dean give his shoulder a small squeeze before letting it drop back down to his side. He smiled once more at Castiel before walking away and out the door.

Castiel bit his lip lightly and let his mind replay everything that had just happened whilst he reorganised the books he had carelessly stacked minutes earlier. So washed up in his thoughts he hadn’t imediately heard the group of girls stop talking, he raised his head and found them all looking at him. “Can I help you?” He asked politely, it was part of his job after all, otherwise there would be no way he would willingly speak to Lisa or her friends.

None of them answered and just began to walk away, looking him up and down judgmentally as they passed. “You better watch yourself Novak, stay away from Dean,” Lisa snarled and bumped her shoulder against him roughly as she walked by.

It took a few minutes after they left for his heart rate to come down to normal again. ‘Stay away from Dean,’ the words echoes in Castiel’s head. Had he been that obviously crushing on Dean? What if Dean knew this and he was laughing with all his friends.

Shaking himself he pushed the thoughts aside, there was only ten minutes left of his shift before he could go home. Whilst he watched the clock tick he busied himself with everything he could find, when the time came he grabbed his belongings and was out the door.

—————————————  
*3 days later at the dance*  
—————————————

Loud music blared throughout the gym and strobe lights reflected harshly off of sequined clothes. “Must we stay here?” Castiel desprately asked his best friend Charlie who had forced him to come along.

“Yes,” Charlie answered smirked, pressing a punch filled cardboard cup into his hand. Tasting a bit he grimaced at the fact it had been spiked, “Oh cheer up,” she encouraged looping her arm through his. He stood still and uncomfortable to the side of the gym in a tux he had been forced to borrow from one of his brothers, still, he supposed it was better than renting one- he knew where this one had been.

Flicking his blue eyes over the crowd he saw almost everyone he knew either dancing, half drunk or both. “How am I supposed to cheer up when that’s in my face?” Castiel asked her sadly, Charlie followed his gaze and saw Dean and Lisa dancing. Charlie was the only person who knew about his crush on Dean.

“I’m gonna prove you don't need him to have fun,” Charlie spoke up suddenly. Before he even had a chance to voice his confusion he was being pulled onto the dance floor by Charlie near to where Dean was. “What are you doing?” Castiel asked.

Charlie grinned brightly up at him, “We, my friend, are dancing,” she said with laughter and began to force him to dance. After a couple of songs he had begun to enjoy himself and was dancing and laughing just as much as Charlie.

Another song came to a close and both were out of breath, “Im gonna go get a drink,” he told her with a slight pant to his voice. He hadn’t expected that much dancing, to try and cool of he tugged on his blue tie making it face the wrong way, not that he minded much.

“Cool,” Charlie said as another song began to play, “I’ll catch you up later, I’ve got something on my to do list,” she smirked playfully. Scanning the room briefly Castiel saw Dorithy, the girl who Charlie has a crush on herself.

“Good luck,” Castiel said shaking his head in amusement and walking away to get a drink. He had to push past a few other people but he made it back to the drinks table, not really caring that the punch was spiked anymore.

As he poured his drink he felt the presence of another person and looked up and saw Dean watching him. In this case he was thankful he was already tinged red because it meant his blush went unnoticed. “You having fun?” Dean asked, surprising Castiel a little.

Giving a soft smile he sipped on his drink, “I guess you could say that,” he shrugged which made Dean laugh. “It certainly looked like you were out there,” this made Castiel tilt his head, had Dean been watching him?

It was only then that he realise that Lisa was not draped on his arm, “Where’s your date?” Castiel asked awkwardly, hating himself for not having anything else to say. Dean didnt seem to mind though, he just shrugged, “Ey, I dunno. She wasn’t my type anyway.”

Castiel mulled this over, sure Lisa was his type. She was the one he had asked and either way it was almost compulsory for the most polular guy to date the most popular girl. “Im Dean, by the way” he held out his hand which Castiel took as if he didn’t already know who Dean was. “Castiel,” he replied with his own name.

“From the library,” Dean smirked causing Cas to nod and blush, which Dean clearly noticed because the same amusement flickered across his eyes.

A silence came between them and Castiel looked over the dance floor, he saw Charlie and Dorithy dancing together and knew he wouldn’t be dancing for the rest of the evening. Charlie had been crushing for months and he wasn’t going to ruin her chances.

Dean noticed the almost invisible slump in Castiel’s shoulders and followed his gaze to see Castiel’s friend dancing with somebody. He cleared his throat to get Castiel’s attention, “Hey Cas, wanna get out of here? It’s kinda boring and I could give you a ride home.”

Cas considered the offer for a moment and tried to calm the racing butterflies in his stomach. “Sure,” he managed to say and was surprised when it wasn’t just a squeaking noise. Dean grinned widely and led Cas outside and to the impala.

“For you,” Dean said as he opened the passenger door for Cas who blushed as he took his seat. Using the few seconds he had he calmed his breathing before Dean got in the other side. “Do you wanna go anywhere or shall I just take you home?”

Wait. Was Dean asking him out on a date? That wasn’t possible, “Which ever is easiest for you,” he spoke when he realised he hadn’t said anything. Dean smirked, and pulled out of the school car park and onto the road. “Good, because I’m starving and there’s a pizza place not to far from here,” Den smiled and flicked on his music.

After a couple of lines Dean began to sing along to Back In Black and tap the beat on the steering wheel. Cas thought his heart would break out of his chest if it beat any harder, he had no idea that Dean could sing and his crush on the boy driving had pretty much duplicated.

Soon after they pulled up in front of the pizza place, as they walked in Cas was over analysing everything. Was he standing too close or too far to Dean? Was this a trick and cruel prank? Why were they both so seriously over dressed for pizza? Conscious of how he looked he shrugged off the blazer and loosened his tie further.

Dean didn’t seem to care and left it all one, not that Cas minded considering Dean looked super hot in a tux. The pizza came quickly and the two got into conversation. As it turned out they both liked Star Trek, Star Wars and loads of other classics.

“Nu-huh, there is no way you knew he was Luke’s father,” Dean said around a mouthful of pizza. They had been discussing the biggest cinematic plot twists. Castiel chuckled knowingly, “Vader means father in German,” he smirked and took a bite of pizza.

The two continued similar conversations and finished their pizza, by the end of the night Cas no longer had butterflies or blushed when Dean spoke to him and was acting like he had known Dean for years. “Wait, did you call me Cas earlier?” He asked suddenly.

Dean blushed and swallowed his pizza, “Yeah, is that okay?” h asked hesitantly, worried he’d done something wrong. Cas smiled, “Yeah, I like. I’ve just never been called it before. Just Castiel or Cassie by my brothers,” he explained.

“You have brothers?” Dean asked to which Cas nodded, “Michael, Gabriel and Luke. I also have a sister, Anna. What about you?” Dean smiled, “I have a younger brother, Sam,” he said proudly. They talked about family for a while before deciding to go home.

It was almost saddening when Dean walked Cas up to his front door ‘Just to make sure you make it there okay,’ Dean had insisted. Cas was sure that this would never happen again, that by Monday it would go back to Dean not speaking to him.

“I really had fun tonight,” Dean admitted with a blush that made his freckles stand out in the soft glow created by the street lamps. “Me too,” Cas agreed softly with a blush.

Looking up he stared into Dean’s vibrant green eyes and he couldn’t look away. It was as if time had stopped turning and all that was happening was the gravitational pull bringing them together. Dean’s lips lightly brushed against his and Cas’s eyes fluttered closed, kissing back and pressing his lips more firmly against Dean’s. It was only a small kiss but Cas’ senses were alive, he revelled in the movement of lips against his own and he could almost feel Dean’s hands burning into his skin where they rested on his waist and cheek.

After a few seconds that felt like minutes they pulled away, Cas rested his hands on Dean’s shoulders to reassure himself that neither of them would float away. When he looked back into Dean’s eyes he blushed hard and rested their foreheads together, the both of them chuckled softly, happily.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Cas,” Dean whispered kissing him once, twice, more before retreating and walking back to the impala and driving away. Cas had to lean against his front door, he felt tingly all over, he touched a finger tip to his lips and smiled uncontrollably.

When he walked inside Gabriel was still up, he looked up when he heard Cas come in. “Dance good?” He asked his brother, a knowing smirk playing across his face. Cas blushed even harder, “Yeah, the dance was great,” he said as he walked past and up the stairs. The dance had been the best.


End file.
